Un muñeco de nieve acompañado del destino
by PinketDiana
Summary: One-shot Rubelangel. Rubén (Rubius) a una edad temprana, en Noruega crea un muñeco de nieve, que un día desaparece 'sin dejar rastro', solo un charco de agua. Años más tarde vuelve a ese lugar con su 'mejor amigo' Mangel. #Yaoi.


**One-shot 1: Un muñeco de nieve. **

* * *

**N/A:** _Hola personitas del mundo, ¿Cómo están?. ¡Aquí les traigo un one-shot de una nueva pareja (aunque para mi es algo vieja, ya que llevo bastante escribiendo de ellos) y hoy me animé a subir un one-shot de esta hermosa y aksdfañgjñasdkga pareja!. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo, y que os animeis a escribir vosotras también!. _

**Declimer:** _ ¿Debo poner algo de esto xD?... _

* * *

_Un muñeco de nieve acompañado del recuerdo. _

Había dejado de nevar en Noruega y todos los niños, ansiosos de libertad, salieron de sus casas y empezaron a corretear por la blanca y mullida nieve recién formada, especialmente un muchacho, quién amaba estos días en los que las clasees se suspendían a causa de la nieve, y tenía la libertad de jugar todo el día.

Rubén, un muchachito de tan solo 5 añitos, tomando puñados de nieve con sus manitas hábiles, se entregó a la tarea de mordearla.

-Haré un muñeco de nieve como el hermanito que me hubiera deseado tener, ¡Bitches!- Comentó de forma graciosa, mientras esa palabra que últimamente tanto escuchaba, y por la cuál sus padres no paraban de regañarle, salió de sus labios. Y se puso a ello, a la tarea de recrear un pequeño muñeco de nieve.

-Te llamaré... Miguel Angel- Recordó que sus padres le habían dicho que si tenía un hermanito, se llamaría así.

-¿Por qué no lo abrebías en Mangel, cariño?- Le preguntó su madre, acariciándole la cabeza.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se ensimismó mirando al muñeco que se encontraba frente a él.

Le saslió un muñequito precioso, redonde, con ojos de carbón y un botón rojo por nariz. El pequeño estaba muy entusisasmado con su obra y convirtió al muñeco en su inseparable compañero durante los tres días de aquella intensa nevada. Le hablaba, le mimaba, le presentó a su 'pequeño gato-gordo', le contó sus secretos y miedos, intentó enseñarle algún que otro juego...

Pero pronto, las nevadas eran menos, los días empezaron a ser más largos y los rayos de sol más cálidos... El muñeco se fundió sin dejar más rastro de la existencia de aquel muñeco de nieve, aunque quedó un pequeño charquito con dos carbones y un botón rojo. El pequeño Noruego, lloró con desconsuelo, sin parar de gritar el nombre de su muñeco de nieve.

-¡Mangel!. ¡Mangel!- Gritaba, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué su muñequito de nieve, con quién compartió tantas cosas desapareció? ¿Acaso su muñequito, Mangel, ya no le quería?

-Seca tus lágrimas, pequeño, porque acabas de recibir una gran lección: Ahora sabes que no debes ponerle el corazón en cosas perecederas.

El pequeño miró a aquel anciano con cara de "FTW?" y siguió con su llanto, preguntándose por qué su mejor amigo Mangel se había esfumado dejándo únicamente un pequeño charco de agua.

Ahora, en la actualidad, 21 años más tarde de que eso pasara tenemos al mismo muchachito Noruego, en el mismo pueblo mirando fijamente un muñeco de nieve.

-Mangel, mira esto- Gritó mientras señalaba al muñeco.

-Rubiuh, se te iluminan los ojos, ¿Qué te pasa?- El Granadino se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Recuerdas aquella historia graciosa de mi infancia dónde yo tenía un muñeco de nieve al que llamaba como tú? Pues... este también se llamará Miguel Angel- Sonrió y se levantó, dejándo a su lado un pequeño cartel, donde se podía leer: 'Miguel Angel Doblas".

-Que gilipoyah ereh- Comentó el otro mientras miraba el cartel y reía.- Además, ¿Poh qué lleva tú apellio'?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Porque así se llamará nuestro hijo, idiota- Comentó sin dejar de soltar carcajadas, al ver la expreción del pelinegro.

-No- Contestó rotundo, dejando sorprendido al Noruego.

-¿El qué que no?- _¿No quieres formar una familia con migo?_

-Primero llevará mi apellio', eso no lo dueh'.- Contestó tajante mientras se acercaba y le daba un suave beso.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, tiempo dedicado a mimos, besos y abrazos, se sentaron frente al muñeco de nieve y empezó a caer una suave nevada.

-Oye, Mangel, ¿Tú crees que existe el destino?.

-Si, aunque no creo que ehista pa' toh' el mundo.

-¿Sabes? Quizás tu y yo... ya estabamos destinados a estar juntos, quizás el mundo solo me dió una pequeña señal para saber que tú eras el 'Hombre de mi Vida' y... que solo tenía que esperar un tiempo, y que no debía poner mi corazón, como alguien me dijo una vez, en cosas perecederas.

-¿Yo no soy perecedero?

-No Mangel. Tú eres mi Mangel. Y serás mío para siempre.

-Que gaaaaaaaaayyyyyy- Canturreó el otro mientras hacía que Rubius se sentara encima suyo.

-¡Hala, ya te has cargado el momento, hijo de puta...!- Y fingiendo enfado se levantó, pero antes de conseguirlo una mano se lo impidó, haciendo que se volviese a sentar de golpe.

-Tú siempre serás mío también, Rubiuh... nunca te dejaré.- Y tras un suave beso juntó ambas frentes- Te quiero gilipoyas- Y así era su forma de amarse, entre insultos, bromas y muchas otras cosas. Pero como el destino venía prediciendo, su amor sería para siempre.

-¡Ruben, Miguel Angel, la cena está lista!- Gritó una mujer a lo lejos.

-Ya vamos mama- Y tras otro corto beso se marcharon a casa de los padres del Noruego.


End file.
